Talk:Anna
She's a Pegasus Knigh in FE6 The article says that, but I don't remember her being one. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 18:02, 16 April 2009 (UTC) :The article says FE9 and 10. She was one in the tutorial, although she did not fight.--Otherarrow 21:33, 16 April 2009 (UTC) Which tutorial is it? Hasofcd 23:57, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Potential Split? Anyone think we should split this page to Anna and and Anna_(Awakening)? Emperor Hardin (talk) 23:56, November 6, 2012 (UTC) No,as they're not different people Countess Reglay (talk) 00:47, November 7, 2012 (UTC)Countess Reglay While one would first think its the same Anna, Awakening's playable Anna has different personality traits and such, most notably not having a relationship with Jake. She even talks to the other Annas in the game(who are merchants) calling them her sisters. Emperor Hardin (talk) 01:16, November 7, 2012 (UTC) ::Technically, one could make a case that, with what Awakening tells us, all the Annas in each game are different characters (and in turn, all the Jakes might not be the same guy either), but making pages for each of them is probably not going to happen. For the time being, let's keep all the Annas here. Personally, aside from the Jake thing, I don't see the playable Anna being that different from the others.--Otherarrow (talk) 02:43, November 7, 2012 (UTC) :::I agree with Otherarrow. Unless if the playable Anna shows a lot of differences from the others, I see no reason to split them. --Thenewguy34(Other) 13:34, November 7, 2012 (UTC) Supports Much to my pleasure, I discovered that Anna has completely different support conversations for male and female avatars. Is this exclusive to her, or do others have this? I was under the impression that the A, B, and C supports for all other characters are the same for the avatar regardless of the avatar's gender. Brainwasher5 (talk) 07:27, February 24, 2013 (UTC) :I think only Tharja's is remotely the same across genders. Anna is like everyone else in having different supports for each gender.--Otherarrow (talk) 14:13, February 24, 2013 (UTC) ::Cordelia is also another character who has the same support conversation between male and female avatars. .Nauibotics (talk) 14:16, February 24, 2013 (UTC) ::::I believe only Anna, Say'ri, Tiki, Basilio, Flavia, Aversa, Yen'fay, Walhart, Gangrel, Priam, Emmeryn, Lucina and Lon'qu have major differences between the two genders for C-B-A.Everyone else is pronoun changing/making Tharja less obviously romantically interested in Avatar -Laoni (talk) 16:14, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Anna can be a boss? It says in the Awakening section that Anna can be a boss. Where would I find that in the game? --Thenewguy34(Other) 12:52, March 16, 2013 (UTC) In the final DLC.L95 (talk) 13:53, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Whoa, whoa, whoa! What do you mean "Final DLC"? I thought there would be more DLC chapters after that, all the way until the "Future of Despair" chapter, where Grima from the future will be fought once more! Anna cannot be a final DLC boss! DevilX90 (talk) 08:15, March 16, 2013 (UTC) ...? Um. After what, exactly? define 'that'. 'The strongest ones name' the last DLC that was released... which has Anna as a boss. Hasn't been released anywhere but japan, Katarina is the character you get for beating it. http://www.serenesforest.net/fe13/dlc_jp.html#ut4 It's also the last DLC SF has listed, and the last new DLC to be released, in japan. I... think you misunderstood me.L95 (talk) 15:54, March 16, 2013 (UTC) By "that", I mean "the name of the so-called "Final DLC" chapter that you just said", and don't play dumb, cause I know you said "The Strongest Ones"! Wait, you mean...Grima is not the TRUE final boss?! No, I don't believe this, what makes you think Anna will be the TRUE final boss?! No way is it going to happen in North America! DevilX90 (talk) 09:11, March 16, 2013 (UTC) :I'm totally confused, but I think I can explain your questions. :"The Strongest One's Name" is the final DLC in Japan (and likely in other regions). It's billed as the Series 2 finale and is the "toughest" map, featuring 5 wave of enemies with super-high stat caps. Anna is the 5th wave boss in the alternate, harder route of this map. :All 3 "Future of Despair" maps were released before this map. Occasionally the "Future of Despair" maps are listed after "The Strongest One's Name" because the category that "The Strongest One's Name" belongs to ("Ultimate Training") came before the "Future of Despair" category. Aveyn Knight (talk) 16:32, March 16, 2013 (UTC) :I don't think he read past the first two sentences in my post, XD. Thanks for the clearer explanation AK. :Well, aren't YOU the dumb one, L95! You forgot to sign your name after you posted your message. HA! Who "misunderstood" me NOW, L95? And as for you, AK, are you sure that The Strongest Ones DLC Chapter will be released as the final DLC? Is Anna even going to be the TRUE final boss in the entire game? DevilX90 (talk) 10:12, March 16, 2013 (UTC) ::Okay, I understand it now. Thanks Aveyn Knight. --Thenewguy34(Other) 18:15, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Enemy Anna Enemy Anna's stats make Grima look PATHETIC even on Lunatic+ mode xD -- 20:19, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Nerfed in comparison Was anna nerfed for fates or something? I'm noticing not only does she seem to trail behind in terms of exp gained, but overall she seems to has less of that "Dodge freaking everything" aspect to her that she had in Awakening...The Bell Cranel (talk) 19:14, June 20, 2016 (UTC) :Nope, she just doesn't have spectacular stat caps and ridiculously high growths like her Awakening iteration had. In particular, this game has shrunken the overpowered nature of player units, so she is not a dodge goddess any more and neither are most units in Fates for that matter.—Nauibotics (talk) 20:21, June 20, 2016 (UTC) :Correct me if I'm wrong, but to me it seems that her not having a sword as a usable weapon in Ftaes impacted her dodge rate a lot. However, to me it seems that her Magic and Resistance are substantially higher in Fates than in Awakening, so i guess it depends on how you look at it if she is nerfed or not. -Slamondorf 17:14 December 1, 2016 (UTC) If Anna dies in Fates, can you recruit her again? Since Anna's chapter is a Xenologue, you can play it more than once. If you play it after recruiting Anna, you're saving a different sister. But if she dies, can you recruit another Anna for your party? Maidori Waifurin (talk) 10:29, April 5, 2017 (UTC) : NoPe. Is Anna dies, you can't re-recruit her. IIRC it's stated in the trivia for her xenologue. 11:05, April 5, 2017 (UTC) Anna's official artwork Why are both of her artworks at the infobox? I thought we agreed that only the most recent appereance counted in her case.-- 02:35, June 17, 2017 (UTC) Pegasus Knight Anna So... Sorry for beating up a dead horse, but exactry which FE9 tutorial is it that shows that Anna is a Pegasus Knight there? Unless it's Fog of War tutorial (which is Hard Mode exclusive), I can't remember any of the units there being identified as her. Kruggov (talk) 17:14, September 25, 2017 (UTC) Multiple Annas? I saw this on her Fire Emblem Warriors’ victory scene. Could it be there are many alternate reality counterparts of her, time traveling, or somehow acquires unknown immortality? ScottKazama (talk) 23:30, October 11, 2017 (UTC) :Have you played any of the recent Fire Emblem games? Anna is not a singular person throughout the series, but rather a large family of women who happen to heavily resemble each other in appearance and voice who all just so happens to be named Anna.—Nauibotics (talk) 18:16, October 11, 2017 (UTC)